rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mohave Ahkran
'Mohave 'Peter' Ahkran''' is the former Duke of Lumbridge and Hemenster, as well as being a retired General of the Royal Ardougnian Armed Forces. He has traveled east with all of his men, ships and fortune to see out a new life for him and his wife, Amelia Ahkran, and younger children. He is a retired character roleplayed by Stu Syvian Appearance Mohave is a large, well-built Kharidian male. Standing at 6'4, with a large muscle mass, he makes a formidable opponent. However, he is far from a body builder, he is built for swiftness, not brute strength, and his build is more that of a runner or swimmer, than a weight lifter. He has sharp brown eyes and curly black hair, which is more often than not left longer these days, his natural curls more evident than ever before. He is still known for his mohawk, yet it is a much more infrequent look as the years pass on. Now, it only comes out in times of battle or duels. Along the top of Mohave's forehead, the word 'Peter' was once carved in with a blade, hence the beginning of his nickname, but now a faded scar is all to be seen, only distinguishable at close quarters, and often covered by hair. Even then, with age the scars are forever fading - soon to be nonexistent. On the right side of his head, there is the slightest indent, only noticeable if you were to run your hand across the area. Mohave has two tattoos on his form. One tribal marking on his index finger and thumb of his right hand, moving down across to his wrist, and the other a long tribal tattoo than runs all along his left arm, and up across his left bicep onto his torso. He is known to wear armour out, due to either his job, or lifestyle. He tends to prefer chainmail, with plating around his forearms and shins. This is known to mix and match, but due to preferring to see his surroundings, he will only ever wear a helmet in a warfare scenario, opting for a hood in normal day-to-day life and mischief. Personality Those who know Mohave know his personality can be a bit of a rollercoaster. He can change between cheery and happy at one moment, having a laugh and a good time; to stabbing you in the face for looking at him wrong in the next. Mohave is often described as 'insane' which could be quite true in fairness, as he is known to range from Sociopathic tendencies to pure psychotic actions. However, it would be unfair to leave out the point in Mohave’s his favour. He is a very loyal man and tends follow orders to the mark. He is also genuinely quite intelligent, being well read and speaking two languages fluently. So he has that going for him, even if he is a murderous psychopath. Mohave can be claustrophobic at times; primarily if he is somewhere he doesn’t want to be. For example, if he was forced to sit inside a room all day, he would grow increasingly agitated almost to the point of violence. Before his marriage, Mohave struggled with insomnia. When he did manage to sleep, it was often plagued by nightmares and long nights of tossing and turning. However now with his marriage, he finds sleep a lot easier, and his wife was able to coax the problems away from him, night terrors a much more irregular thing now. Like everything else, Mohave has began to mellow with age. He is still known for his fierce temper and his loud mouth, yet he can carry a bit more respect on his person as he moves up the political ladder. Parenthood and political growth have been a natural censor to his previous wickedness. History Early Life Mohave was born in Nardah to a young, struggling mother and a mysterious noble. A single night together left the young mother with child, and the father soon returned to his duties in a faraway land, leaving her alone to raise the child. He left her money, gold and gems enough to raise the child properly, but that was as far as he went to helping with the child. Sadly though, his mother’s life was not in the best of places. She fell to alcoholism and drug addiction when Mohave was only a year or so old, and frittered the money left behind for him on her own addictions. Mohave was four when she disappeared, presumably having died from an overdose in some back alleyway. He was left alone, a starving child, and would have likely died there if he had not been found one night by a surprisingly kind slave. The slave was an older man, an ex-Chaos Druid who went by the name of Drust. He had been captured years ago, on an expedition into the Kharidian desert, and now was in control of all the books and ledgers of his master. He raised Mohave, sharing his food with the young boy as their master would not feed a slave that was not profitable. He taught the boy everything he knew; reading and writing, working with numbers, and all the world history that came to the druids mind. He even taught Mohave to work a garden, to grow herbs and to mix potions. On reflection, Mohave concluded that the druid was grooming him to take over his job, perhaps to save a poor traveller from the fate they had both faced. When Mohave came of age, which was barely into his teens, he was put to work in a mining camp. He earned his own share of food, but was branded a slave and became the property of his master. He worked hours that were almost unrealistic, dragging his body to the brink and back, as other slaves died around him. His positon with Drust kept him fed though, and when the opportunity to rest came up, he was often given a hammock instead of the solid ground the other slaves got. Sadly, this didn’t make Mohave popular amongst his fellow slaves, and while mining under the relentless Kharidian sun, a group of male slaves around his age attacked him. But with a surprising amount of hand-eye, and having built up a mass of muscle in his time in the mines, he was able to defeat the other slaves, who were under fed and weaker than him. He assumed that would be the end of it, but often he was attacked or jumped, and on more occasions than not, he won. Soon the guard began to pick up on this, and in such the masters did too. But rather than discouraging it, they started to pull the slaves into fights, pitting them against each other and placing bets. Sometimes they were given weapons, other times only their fists, and Mohave was often thrown into the fights; having started to gain a reputation for fighting and already starting to show signs of being a tall lad, he was a favourite of the guards. Drust helped where he could, helping Mohave learn to fight, to use a sword and a spear, and over time the young slave won his way to the top. So of course, as is only natural, the masters started sending Mohave to bigger events, even actual duels in the fight pits where he won big money, and was paraded before crowds of thousands. His popularity grew and grew as he won more fights, and for a long time, that was Mohave’s life. Drust passed away in his sleep, but Mohave was not there to fill his role as the druid had hoped. Instead, Mohave was a champion of the Al Kharid duel arena, fighting all sorts of beasts and warriors from around the world. The people loved him, he was their champion, and that was all he was. Freedom It was a duel like any other, the zombie that Mohave has become was slaughtering condemned criminals for the entertainment of the crowd. But three dark clad watchers were not entertained. They did not cheer or wager, drink or whore. They simply watched. They weren’t hard to notice, standing out from the crowd of jeering nobles and rag-torn citizens, their blackened armour reflecting the Kharid sun. Mohave had noticed them as he entered the arena, during his usual pre fight announcement where they showed him off like a piece of meat. In an essence, that was all he was. But apparently he was a skilful piece of meat, because when he was the only one left standing on the sands, being escorted through the crowds to be shown off at the noble’s party on the other side of the arena, the group attacked. One just watched, presumably the leader, while one broke through the ranks of the crowd and attacked Mohave. Still in his armour, the pair fought in the corridor, while the others of the group dispatched any guards who tried to break it up. Then as swiftly as it started, Mohave’s attacked broke free of their battle, and stopped. His weapons lowered, he nodded to his leader, who offered Mohave a crude smile. From there, he was smuggled out of the arena as he was told their story. He was offered freedom, a spot in their dark group, and a new life. All he had to do was take it. And take it he did. That night, Mohave returned to the arena, snuck into the noble’s chambers, and savagely murdered his master, stabbing him twice in the head and leaving him there. As he left the arena again, searching for his new group, he was bagged and knocked out, to be dragged off to some unknown place. Sicarius He awoke in a fittingly dark keep in a barren land, with all sorts of monsters outside the walls of their compound. He was given proper armour that fit with the group’s dark look, and presented a cloak with the family’s colours and insignia. His new life was surprisingly different from his old one. Despite, as a Servus, having to cook and clean and the likes, he never felt like a slave. He was trained in different arts of combat, and he raided with various members of the family. His personality at the time was rather bland. He didn’t have a single shred of remorse, and would kill a man with a single order. Obedience and killing was all Mohave knew, and neither of them bothered him in the slightest. However, pure obedience to all around him didn’t win him many friends, and also earned him a new nickname from the Marshal. To this day, he doesn’t know where the name came from, but the Marshal renamed him Peter, and had it carved into his forehead as to not forget. Mohave didn’t mind, in truth, as this was similar to the life he had previously lead only with a great deal more freedom. It took an unlikely character to bring Mohave out of his shell. A bald drug addict known only as “Skitz” found the incredibly dutiful man with a name carved into his head to be a hilarious sight, and seemed to like Mohave from the get go. He provided Mohave with drugs, which he promptly got addicted to, and the ex-slave began to actually live his own life, not a life dictated by a master. He got off the drugs pretty quickly, but the experience had been enough to change him, and having no morals on a band of psychotic killers, he only changed more. He made friends, forming bonds with other Servus such as Aegidius, Cassius, and Lily, and even meeting more respected members of the family like Lance. Bolder than ever, Mohave took freedom to a whole new level. He wasn’t just free of captivity; he no longer bided by any laws or moral codes. He did what he wanted, and only saw for himself and for his new family. He was made a Mahkai, one of the Marshal’s own soldiers, as his skills grew. Mohave had a new life, and he embraced it completely. Blackwater But as quickly as it started for Mohave, the buzz of the family began to die down. A large portion of the family moved west, over Salve, while Mohave stayed behind due to injury. He never really found out what happened, but after that he never saw the family together under the same banner again. He did however; eventually stumble upon the Marshal, along with his friends such as Aegidius and Cassius. They were forming a mercenary company known as Blackwater, and he was only too happy to join. It was a roaring success for a while, acting as the group’s archer he shot a Kinshra through the throat and earned himself a set of black armour. He even made a decent amount of money on contracts. It was in Blackwater, that Mohave first met Amelia Duphrane. The group were in Falador bar, sitting around a table as they waited to be approached about a contract, when she entered. Some of the guys instantly recognised her, knowing she had been a Servus who had fled the family in the past. So, in typical fashion, they decided to jump her. She got the best of the group, managing to make it out the door and beginning to run away, before Mohave shot her through the knee and dragged her back inside. They carved her up a little, beat her some, before laughing and leaving her for dead. All in a day’s work. But like the family before it, the group was doomed to split eventually. The marshal grew bored, and eventually left on his own, leaving the mercenary’s to scatter across the world. Varrock Mohave ended up in Varrock, under a fake name and deciding to form a new life for himself. He had enough money to settle down, so why not? He put his skills to use, joining as a city guard, and getting his first taste of real military life. He got a small house, and met a few girls, and decided to form the life he could have had. He also started to make money on the side by fighting in duels. However, it was significantly different to the duels Mohave had grown up with. It was focused on honour and Knights in full plate armour. He enjoyed it, but it was too different and he soon gave it up. But old habits die hard, and he soon found himself mixing with the wrong people. He made friends with an elf, who was a cunning thief until he caught her red handed. But in typical fashion for him, rather than arresting her, he found the theft pretty cool, and even had a brief relationship with the elf. He was recruited into a local gang, and began his prospering career as a thief. To his credit, Mohave was a good thief, and earned his Master-Thieves Armband within a few months in the gang, after a daring robbery of one of the most guarded banks in the city. Mohave would probably still be there, stealing the city’s savings, had Aegidius not come to him one day. Ardougne Aegidius came to Mohave that day with a deal he couldn’t reject. His friend needed help, having met with a man named Ausar, and having been appointed his Primus Legate. Their goal was Ardougne, and they needed to defeat the ruling Warped Union to get it. Owing his friend, Mohave agreed, and left Varrock behind for Ardougne. Together, they fought a war at incredibly bad odds, yet still managed to defeat an entire army with only a handful of men. Triumphant, this action got Mohave the rank of Legate, Aegidius’s second command, and a statue on the roof of the castle. Mohave settled into the city there as he had anywhere else, and strangely enough, ended up bumping into a certain Amelia Duphrane again. Somehow, they managed to put their past meeting behind them, and develop a peculiar friendship, that changed into a peculiar relationship over time. Life was at a high point for Mohave, perhaps even its highest ever. He waged wars for Ausar, helping out Aeg at every turn, and even commanding his own war, crushing the Chosen Battalion in Karamja. Once again, life was good. 'Life with Amelia' After three long years in Ardougne, working and living, Mohave eventually asked Amelia to marry him. Amelia was the first true relationship he had, and he gave himself fully to her. He, despite the odds, fell in love with her, and when she accepted his proposal, he had never been happier. Similarly, he had never been as distressed as when after a month or so, he returned home to a letter from Amelia saying she was leaving him. This spawned three months of drowning his sorrows, Peter losing all of his characteristic enthusiasm and joy, and becoming much more depressed and quiet. He very much just went through the motions, living his life with no real reason. He wasn’t used to feelings, especially not like that, and when she left, she broke something inside of him. Something that was only fixed when she came back. It was strange chance that Mohave encountered her again, but in the end it was lucky for the both of them. After an encounter with a friend and a demon, Amelia was left heavily wounded and dying on the street of Ardougne, and of course it was Mohave who found her. He fixed her up, nursed her back to health, and together they went through a wave of strange emotions. She left him when she was able, but stayed within the city, the pair having odd encounters and meetings before finally, they ended up back together. Their time apart had made sure that they were right for each other, and they grew closer than ever. Soon, the couple were married, and not long after Amelia was pregnant. Around the world then back to Ardougne. Mohave and Amelia left Ardougne for a month or two, travelling the world on their honeymoon. They cruised around the coasts of the world, visiting everything from pirate den's in Brimhaven to holy lands on Entrana. Relax and happy, it was of course too good to be true and within the week of arriving back in Ardougne, the fort Mohave was visiting was attacked by a hostile force. Mohave took a place on the ramparts, firing down on the enemy with a Scorpion Seige weapon while attack dogs and cannons were released on the horde. The enemy were quickly and easily crushed, Mohave leaving the fort late on into the battle to carve up any survivours and to execute a captured noble. Another war won, another medal to add to the collection, Mohave began to look for a new place in the world, somewhere he could take his family and mark their newly formed noble house onto the map. Duchy's galore. With Duke Brevalaer dead, and the Duchy of Hemenster and Baxtorian up in arms after the recent invasion, Mohave stepped up and took on the role of Duke. With Ausar stepping down for his son to rule, then later his daughter, Mohave's place in the courts changed. However the offer suited him, and he was able to move into his northern manor with Amelia and their twins Kazil and Liza. There, Mohave lead the Duchy successfully for close to sixteen years, having three more children in that time. Reveling in family life, Mohave changed for the better into a more rounded person, and found an inner peace he thought would be lost forever. Lumbridge. Following his successful time in Hemenster, Mohave was surprised to receive a letter from Queen Elrina of Misthalin requesting a meeting. Along with Amelia, he traveled the long distance to Varrock where discussions ensued. The result, the Duchy of Lumbridge. Moving on to bigger and better things, Mohave brought his family over and has recently moved into his new castle home. An end of an era. After a short time in Lumbridge, Kazil and Liza moved north to Lunar isle, finding a small home where they could train and eventually complete their Lunar trials. With the eldest children gone, Mohave and Amelia soon grew bored, and tired of the politics and schemes of their known world, they gathered their fortune, men and ships, and set off east in search of a peaceful new home. In this, Kharron Ahkran is left as the last Ahkran public in mainland Gielinor. From his comments, it seems the couple are happy and at peace. Photos Category:Characters Category:Kharidian Category:Sicarius Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Ardougne Category:Military Category:Rangers